pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Of The Darks, Part 2
Comet LP 4000 Flash LP 4000 Thunderbolt Red X LP 4000 Thunderbolt X LP 4000 Flain LP 4000 Teslo LP 4000 Dark Flain LP 4000 Dark Teslo LP 4000 Dark Volectro LP 4000 Dark Magnifo LP 4000 Flash:My turn! I draw! I summon Jack's Knight in ATK mode, then I activate the spell card Double Summon, now I can summon 2 monsters in 1 turn! I summon King's Knight in ATK mode. Now I summon Queen's Knight in DEF mode, now I Overlay my Knights, with these 3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network and I Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker. Dark Flain:3800 ATK POINTS?! Flash:Correct! Now it can attack you directly! Dark Flain:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! LP 4000 - LP 3800 = LP 200 Thunderbolt Red X:WOW! That was cool! Flash:Thanks, Red X. Thunderbolt Red X:No problem, dude! Comet:(thinking) Wow, my brother really put some heavy damage on Dark Flain, I think if we just keep on battling hardcore, we might actually win this Duel. Flash:I end my turn! Thunderbolt X:My turn! I draw! I activate the field spell Centrifugal Field! I summon Armed Dragon LV5 in ATK MODE! Now Armed Dragon, attack Dark Flain directly! Dark Flain:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 200 - LP 2400 = LP 0 Thunderbolt X:Now I think i'll end my turn! Teslo:Finally, it's my turn! I draw! I summon Dungeon Worm in ATK mode, then I summon Hercules Beetle in DEF mode, then I Overlay my 2 level 5 monsters! With these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Inzektor Exa-Stag. Yuma:Only 800 ATK points? I can Xyz Summon a better monster than that. Kite:Oh really? I can duel better than you and Shark. Yuma:Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Teslo:I summon Inzektor Giga-Mantis, then activate its effect! My fusion monster gains the same amount of ATK points as this monster! ATK 800 ↔ ATK 2400 Dark Teslo:2400 ATK?! That's impossible. Teslo:I end my turn! Dark Teslo:I draw! I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto in ATK mode! Then I summon Destructotron and Genetic Woman in ATK mode, I Overlay my 3 monsters, with these 3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 69: Heraldry Crest. Flain:(thinking) I've heard of that monster. I have to defeat Dark Teslo in order to retrieve the number card. Dark Teslo:Then my number can attack your Xyz Monster, Teslo! Teslo:UUUGGGGHHH! LP 4000 - LP 200 = LP 3800 Dark Teslo:I end my turn! Flain:Comet, can I go next? Comet:Fine. Flain:Thanks! I draw! I summon Spiral Serpent in ATK mode, then I activate the field spell A Legendary Ocean. Thunderbolt X:But now there's 2 field spells, because I activated one before Flain did. Spiral Serpent Level 8 ↔ Level 7 ATK 2900 ↔ ATK 3100 Abyss Dweller Rank 4 ↔ Rank 3 ATK 1700 ↔ ATK 1900 Flain:Now my Spiral Serpent will attack your number first! Dark Teslo:UUGGHH!! LP 4000 - LP 500 = LP 3500 Flain:Now my Abyss Dweller will attack you directly! Dark Teslo:GWAAHHHH!! LP 3500 - LP LP 1900 = LP 1600 Dark Teslo:(thinking) How can he destroy my number? Flain:I'm not done yet! I summon Blue Dragon Ninja in ATK mode to attack you directly as well. Dark Teslo:AAAAAAAAAAHHH! LP 1600 - LP 2100 = LP 0 Flain:I will now take your Number card. Then I end my turn! Dark Magnifo:I draw! I summon Cosmo Queen in ATK mode, then I summon Illusionist Faceless Mage in DEF mode. NOW FOR THE REAL ACTION! To be continued.... Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Mixels Articles